


Date Night

by DespairAsSweetAsCitrus



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus/pseuds/DespairAsSweetAsCitrus
Summary: “Pleaseeeeee! Come onnn, it’ll be fun! You can’t be stuck doing work all day.” Yuzu begged to Mei, Yuzu’s tone getting more shrill the more she went on.Nice fluffy date one-shot written right before we have our hearts ripped out by chapter 36 tomorrow!





	Date Night

“Pleaseeeeee! Come onnn, it’ll be fun! You can’t be stuck doing work all day.” Yuzu begged to Mei, Yuzu’s tone getting more shrill the more she went on. Mei let out a sigh of defeat, turning away from her Student Council work and went to open her mouth in response but that movement was enough for Yuzu to understand as she attacked her with a bear hug, squeezing her so tight she could have actually stopped breathing, Mei hesitantly put her arms around Yuzu’s back and lovingly squeezed. She was getting more and more confident with physical affection but still needed to take it slow and Yuzu understood this completely so she let her take her time. Once separated Yuzu shot off towards the wardrobe and started looking for outfits, she was going through dresses, dress suits, any outfits of any variety and then she had an idea, the audible gasp that came out of Yuzu’s mouth caught Mei’s attention. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Mei asked slightly concerned 

Yuzu grinned and turned to Mei who sat still, a little uncomfortable under her heated gaze. 

 

“We should get ready separately and surprise each other when we are ready!” Yuzu’s grin spread ear to ear now, clearly excited from the idea. ‘How could I turn that smile down?’ As much as Mei disliked the idea, feeling a little insecure in getting so much attention all at once, she looked up and gave a silent nod at Yuzu who squealed loud enough the neighbours would have heard her. Mei continued working on the papers she had, not worrying about getting ready right there and then but Yuzu had another idea, she grabbed Mei by her shirt collar and practically threw her against the wardrobe, she now had no choice but to start getting ready but not before Yuzu leaned against her, putting all her body weight against Mei’s front making the younger girl blush heavily at the contact, Yuzu started to lean up and places chaste kisses up her neck before gently blowing on her ear then kissing from her lobe to the top of her ear. A loud moan came out of Mei’s throat before she could stop herself, Mei bit her lip to try and control herself but it was useless, she melted against Yuzu as she started to run her hands down her sides and over her hips, hooded eyelids staring straight at hers clearly filled with lust. The younger girl leaned forward to take Yuzu’s lips on her own but before she could get that much needed contact, Yuzu pulled away winking at Mei and seductively purring at her, teasing before saying-

 

“Just a taste of what’s to come later” 

 

Yuzu grabbed an outfit she found out of her wardrobe and went into her Mother’s room to get dressed. Mei stood shocked and very turned on by what Yuzu had just done to her. She couldn't wait for later. She figured she had to distract herself so she went to the wardrobe, frowning when she saw nothing she could wear, sighing she contemplated going through Yuzu’s wardrobe but then she remembered something she had bought not too long ago. ‘Oh yes Yuzu, you are going to enjoy yourself later.’ Mei thought to herself, a sly smile placed on her lips. Yuzu stood in the bathroom, happily putting on makeup with songs blasting out from her newly created playlist titled ‘Date with Mei’ ‘how original’ Yuzu thought as she laughed at herself, accidentally smudging her makeup, cursing under her breath. Yuzu had chosen to wear a baby pink dress which was figure hugging to tease Mei throughout the date and to put her hair in a curled updo with small strands of hair falling down her face on one side framing her beautifully. Once her makeup was done she needed to check if Mei was ready so she a bit too enthusiastically ran out of the bathroom, nearly hitting her head on the door. 

 

“Mei, are you ready?” Yuzu shouted to their shared bedroom down the hall, a silence filled the air until she heard a door click open and what she saw when Mei stepped out made her stop breathing and made her breath twice as fast all at once. Mei was in a tight black dress, small straps holding the dress up and black heels with Mei’s hair also in an updo but more in a ponytail rather than how Yuzu’s hair was. Mei noticed the way Yuzu stood staring at her, jaw practically on the ground which was making her blush, putting her head down and tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear before slowly walking over to her astonished girlfriend. 

 

“I’m ready” Mei said quietly, when no response was given she looked at Yuzu who had now taken to raking her eyes all over her body inch by inch as if she was trying to take a photograph with her mind to remember this forever. Mei then looked at Yuzu and she too looked stunning. The pink, which whilst being an obvious choice for Yuzu, was the prettiest. 

 

“You look amazing! Oh my god Mei, where did you get this from?” Yuzu said still stunned but slowly returning to her senses. 

 

“I bought it a few weeks ago for another matter but I forgot I had it until now.” Mei said as she moved closer to the older girl, snaking her arms around her waist and placing a soft and warm kiss on Yuzu’s lipstick covered lips. 

 

“I like it, you should buy things more often” Yuzu blurted out. ‘You should buy things more often? What was that?’ Yuzu hid her face in her hands and grinned in embarrassment, Mei grinned too, understanding what the Yuzu meant even through her ramblings. She reached out and slowly lowered Yuzu’s hands down away from her face, putting a finger under her chin to lift Yuzu’s head to look at her. 

 

“You look stunning too, come on let’s go.” Mei said sincerely, a hint of shakiness flowing through her voice. The taxi ride to the restaurant was normal, Yuzu played on her phone and Mei took in the scenery out of the window, she had never been to this part of town so what she saw was keeping her attention, that was until she felt Yuzu’s hand slide on top of her own and grasp with a smile on her face as she continued to look at her phone. Mei’s face flushed as she held her hand back, the contact felt like a relief after she’d practically been holding her breath since the events that transpired earlier that day. Before they knew it they were at the restaurant, Yuzu was starting to fidget a little knowing her behaviour in public restaurants wasn’t the best especially compared to Mei who had been taught eloquence and how to behave correctly in these situations. Mei felt Yuzu’s hand tremor a little and stopped in her tracks.

 

“Are you okay? You seem nervous.” Mei asked, concern laced in her sentence.

 

“Yeah I’m fine I just, it’s a little bit more posh than I’m used to so I’m not sure how it’s gonna go and I don’t want to ruin this chance you’ve given me and-“ Yuzu’s speech was interrupted by Mei’s soft lips against her own, telling her it was okay and there was no need to be worried. Yuzu smiled into the kiss and pulled away from Mei who wiped her hand over the side of older girls mouth, some lipstick Mei was wearing had transferred onto her own. 

 

“You look good in my makeup” Mei winked at Yuzu who stood solid, not being able to move from what she had just heard. She regained the ability to be a human again and rushed to catch up with Mei who was now talking to the man in the restaurant who dealt with the reservations and seating. 

 

“We booked a few hours ago, it should be under Aihara.” Mei sounded mad. ‘Could we not get in? Would that be such a bad thing?’ Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts when Mei let out a frustrated sigh and accepted fate. ‘No, Mei was looking forward to this. I need to step up here.’ Yuzu tapped the server on the shoulder who was about to walk away.

 

“Hey Sir, we did reserve, check again, get a boss or something but this is important and we did call!” Yuzu had determination burning in her eyes and was making sure they got in. The server sighed and went to get his boss who was a tall and bulky looking man, an angry expression spread across his face. Both Yuzu and Mei shrunk a little as they were approached by him. 

 

“What do you want? I’ve got a restaurant to run here and I can’t be wasting my time on some lesbians out on a stupid date.” The boss snarled at the girls, Yuzu’s fists clenched together and anger seemed to boil hard in Yuzu’s chest and was now furious. 

 

“EXCUSE ME SIR BUT WERE NOT JUST SOME LESBIANS AND THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!” Yuzu shouted at the top of her voice, the younger girl stood silent, a small proud smile on her face after witnessing her stand up for the both of them. The whole restaurant was now at the attention of the girls and small whispers could be heard around the room, some sat in shock and curiosity. One table in particular that caught Yuzu’s eyes was right at the back of the restaurant and it made a light of pride flicker in her chest. Two girls holding hands over a table, looking more outraged that anyone else there, one of the girls trying to calm the other down whilst staring at Yuzu and a rather nervous looking Mei who stood just behind her shoulder. 

 

“GET OUT!” The boss shouted with all his might. Yuzu stood still, not moving an inch from her spot. If she got hit, at least it was with pride. ‘There is only one thing that going to make me move! It’s-‘

 

“Yuzu, come on.” Mei said softly directly into her ear. ‘You. Only you can make me move.’ Yuzu let out a sigh and looked up, straight at the boss and server who was more bothered about his appearance than the events happening in front of him. Both girls turned around and left the restaurant, the adrenaline now leaving Yuzu’s body was making her weak and she leaned on Mei for support. 

 

“Well what do we do now?” Yuzu said, feeling a little defeated that this hadn’t gone how she had planned. Mei looked at her grabbed her hand and started running. Yuzu didn’t know where she was taking her but she didn’t mind. As long as it was with Mei then it was gonna be alright. After about 15 minutes of walking and two wrong turns, they arrived. Music blared out and lights illuminated the place. 

 

“The arcade?” Yuzu asked quizzically. 

 

“Yep, let's go have fun for once!” Mei smiled and laughed as she ran along the pavement, her hair blowing in the wind and a small laugh was being carried along with it. It was the sweetest sound Yuzu had ever heard, a harmony to her and her heart. She wanted to hear that laugh forever and she would stop at nothing to do just that. They spent the night dancing, shooting zombies and trying to win teddy bears to add to the growing collection. Whilst no teddy bears were won Mei felt enriched, she hadn’t felt this free since she kissed Yuzu on that moonlit night and she was definitely much more relaxed about it. Kisses had been shared throughout the night and they all felt like the first, Mei figures it was because of who she was with, ‘yuzu’ her name made Mei’s heart skip, made her breathing hitch, made her soul long to be tied to hers forever. 

 

“Hey Yuzu, can I tell you something?” Mei asked shyly. 

 

“Yeah course, what’s up?” Yuzu smiled, patiently awaiting her question. Mei suddenly clammed up, looking into Yuzu’s eyes made her do that recently and it both annoyed and alleviate her all at once. She grabbed the older girls hand and made her walk with her, the scene in front of them was beautiful, street lights, glistening water, quiet breeze. It was perfect. Without looking at Yuzu Mei started to confess something she should have done long ago. 

 

“At some point, your soul whispered to mine. I don’t know when, or what it said. But it woke mine, and it hasn’t slept since. I don’t want it to sleep again and I want you to know that I want us to be together for, well forever.” Mei looked down embarrassed and relieved to have it off her chest. 

 

“Aw Mei that so sweet you’re-“

 

“I love you.” Mei interrupted. The sentence fast and very very nervous. Yuzu stopped breathing. ‘Did she just… she loves me and admits it?’ She must have been pulling the weirdest face because Mei started waving her hand in front of her to snap her back to reality. Without saying a word Yuzu looked up at Mei, tears forming in her eyes and started wailing. 

 

“Why are you crying?!” Mei genuinely thought she’d hurt her with telling her she loves her after so long! Yuzu buried her head between Mei’s chest, mumbling something. 

 

“What did you say?” 

 

Yuzu looked up with wet and pink tear tracked cheeks. “I knew you were worth it, everyone told me you weren’t worth it but I carried on, knowing you felt the same way. It’s the same way I look at you! I love you too Mei! Oh god that feels so good to say.” Yuzu pulled away from Mei, laughing at herself for crying before shouting out for the whole world to hear. “HEY WORLD I'M IN LOVE WITH A GIRL AND SHE LOVES ME TOO!” Yuzu started jumping up and down excitedly before rapidly grabbing Mei with the aim of getting home as soon as possible. 

 

“Yuzu what...are you doing?” Mei said in exasperation 

 

“We’re going… home so I can show… you just how much I… love you! Just like… I said earlier.” She replied panting heavily, she shot a tired smile back at Mei. Mei stayed silent, concentrating on running and not having her face planting straight on the floor but regardless of that she was pretty sure that right there and then, their heart beats were exactly in sync.


End file.
